Smooth Ivory
by maxxxoss16
Summary: James went missing for days and then returned. But now he's not the same. Kendall tries to figure out what's wrong and hopefully get James back to his normal self. If only that were possible. Kames fic. Possible future SLASH! Rating might change.
1. A Burning Sensation

**A/N****:** _Hey Guys! This is my first story here on ! This story won't contain slash __**AT FIRST**__ but it might later. I haven't made up my mind. The pairing will eventually be Kames but there will be a few twists and turns to get there. The story will probably all be in James's point of view because it confuses me when the POV constantly changes. Also James might be a little OOC. I will try to update as much as I can but because of school it might be hard; although, I have had a lot of snow days lately. I am done talking so start the story!_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ I __**DO NOT**__ own Big Time Rush! If I did, it wouldn't be for kids… hehe! _

A Burning Sensation

It was nighttime and I was gazing up at the stars with the guys by the pool. It was late so everyone had left pool area and lobby. Usually, we would probably be playing hockey in the living room, using Swirly the Swirly slide, or playing a video game, but we were SO tired! Gustavo made us work so hard today. That was the reason we weren't talking to each other, our throats burned from all the singing, but, after a while, Logan struggled to speak.

"I'm going to bed. It's already 11:45." he said raspingly.

Kendall and Carlos followed suit and groggily got up. I stayed on the lounge chair by the pool.

"Aren't you coming, James?"

"In a little while, Kendall. You go ahead."

"Suit yourself."

Kendall was closest to me out of the group. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Carlos and Logan, but Kendall and I were friends first. We went through everything together. Fighting Jesse Williams, the bully, in 2nd grade when he grabbed me by my hair, we tried out for hockey together, and, most recently, trying to get Gustavo out the apartment on a gurney.

I continued to lie on the pool chair listening to the movement of the palm trees and the breeze flowed through their leaves and the elevator ding as my friends made their way to apartment 2J. I must not have realized how tired I was because, all of a sudden, I felt myself nodding off.

After I woke up, I quickly checked my phone. It was 1:34 in the morning. 'Great,' I thought to myself, 'Now how am I supposed to get inside the apartment without waking everyone up?' I fixed my hair and gathered my phone, lucky comb, and my shoes, and then I made my way to the door. Suddenly, I heard rustling in the bushes across the pool and I froze. Lately in the news, there were stories of recent kidnappings. People all over Los Angeles have been going missing since the beginning of June. I continued listening. I had seen enough horror movies to know that the people who are stupid enough to walk towards something creepy are usually the ones who die, so I kept my distance. Another rustle, this time, it came from over in the tents by the pool.

'Oh God,' I thought, 'there are two people.'

I was getting ready to run, but then there was suddenly someone right behind me. They grabbed me by my hair and then I felt a dull pain on the side of my neck. The dull pain quickly turned into the most blazing hot, unimaginable pain I have ever felt in my entire life. All I could do was crumple up on the ground as soon as the stranger released their grip on me. I could hardly see as my vision turned white. I couldn't even hear anything besides my own screams of agony. Then soon, the blinding white light turned to black as I passed out

_**A/N**__**:**__ So…How was it? I know it was short but I couldn't write much right now. School is invading my mind and taking away from my creative abilities. Please review and all that good stuff and I will try to update A.S.A.P! See ya later!_

_**P.S**__**:**__ What do you think James should become? I was leaning towards a vampire because those are my addiction right now (and honestly, I think James would make an awesome vampire!) but he could become something else. What do you think?_


	2. Clear Darkness

**A/N**: Hey. I know this took kinda long and I am sorry about that. I was really trying to write this story as quickly as possible but I was having a really hard time. I tried and tried but couldn't write much. So the result was another short chapter. I'm sorry about it too. I am gonna try to write longer chapters soon. Also, I decided, with the help of Man-Suz-She, that James will become a vampire. And he will do a little kissing in this chapter, Haha. Enjoy!

**Clear Darkness**

After what seemed like an eternity, my senses slowly came back to me. I first started hearing what was around me. But that wasn't very much. The only thing that I could hear was my heartbeat, which, for some reason, slowly fading.

'Am I dying?'

My thoughts about death slowly changed when my eyesight came around. Looking around, I saw that I was in the Palm Woods basement. The only reason I knew that was because of the time the guys and I were chasing Stephanie the "Ghost" not too long ago and got lost in the maze-like hallways.

After a while, I was able to get up off of the floor where I had been laying. I quickly stopped, closed my eyes, and listened for my heartbeat. I heard nothing.

'Something is seriously wrong.'

When I opened my eyes, there was someone in the door. Normally, I wouldn't be able to see in the room without the light on, but, for some reason, I could see the person in the doorway just fine. I person was a guy, about 6' 2" with spiky hair, and, weirdly, his eyes were a glowing silver. I immediately recognized him as Dak Zevon, every girls dream.

"Ah. I you finally woke up," he said as though he was kind of expecting I wouldn't. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit! I'm sore, my hair is messed up, and I my throat feels like it's on fire! What's going on?"

My voice got high pitched like it normally does when I am frustrated, and I wished it wouldn't have because he chuckled right after I finished my rant.

"You're really cute when you get mad."

I couldn't believe what he just said to me. I couldn't even form words for a while. All I could do was stare at him like an idiot.

"And the reason your throat burns is because you're thirsty," he continued

"Well then could you get me something to drink?" I said in an annoyed tone

"Again, cute."

'Why does he keep saying that?' I thought to myself

"But," he said while I was thinking, "You have to get what you need yourself."

"Why can't you bring me a god dammed drink? Like water or something?"

The guy was really starting to piss me off. He wouldn't do anything but eye rape me and call me cute. And the fact that I am in pain was not helping me with my attitude.

Dak slowly walked toward me and I continued to back up towards the wall. He finally pinned me up against the wall and whispered in my ear,

"Because you need blood."

'What is this guy smoking?' I thought.

He stared at me with me still against the wall. He slowly ghosted his lips on mine. That's when I pushed him away. Hard. He went flying across the room, hit the cement wall, and then fell to the ground. When he got up, you could clearly see the dent he left in the wall. He laughed at me quietly and finally said,

"You see what you did. That's why you need blood. You're a vampire, James."

**A\N**: Was it good? I hope you liked it. I am working on chapter 3 now since I have a snow day today. We had a blizzard, which I am thankful for. I will update when I can. Until next time.


	3. First Blood

**A/N**: _Oh my God, you guys! I am so sorry it took so long. I got distracted with school and stopped working on this. And when I thought about working on it, I couldn't think of anything to write. But I had a burst of creativity and am back, hopefully for a while. So let's start the story!_

My jaw dropped as he said vampire.

'Was this guy insane?' I thought to myself, until he showed me his fangs. That's when I started believing him. He walked towards me again but this time he grabbed my hand gently and led me towards the door. I reluctantly followed him out of the room and to the elevator. Dak stopped at the elevator, pressed the up button, and turned to look at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked feebly, looking down at the floor. Even though I had this new vampiric strength, I felt powerless. It was all just happening too fast.

"Because I love you, James," Dak said to me, "Ever since I first saw you at Roque Records, when Kendall's little sister saved me from those fangirls, I knew I had to have you. Forever. So I made you into a vampire." He finished with a smile.

I looked into his eyes and could see that he really did care, but I didn't feel the same way towards him. The elevator doors opened and we walked in. We got off at the lobby and I followed him to the Palm Woods Park, not speaking the whole way.

'This is way too much for me.' I thought silently

"So, I need to show you how to hunt for blood, huh?" Dak mused, "How about you follow my lead?"

"No! There is no way I am going to hunt people!" I yelled, gaining confidence. He had lost his mind if he thought I was going to feed off of people.

"You have to drink blood, James. You'll go insane if you don't."

"Well, I'm still not going to drink blood from a person."

"Just try it, James. You don't have to kill them or anything. Just follow me, okay?"

"…Fine."

I followed him down across the park, watching him intently. He was looking for a victim, and you could see it in his eyes. Gone were the looks of affection he had been giving me earlier. They were replaced a crazy look, one that made him look scary, dangerous, and even murderous. We had been walking for about five minutes when I saw a blonde girl walking and texting in the distance. I immediately recognized her as one of the Jennifers. Dak noticed her not too long after I did and he started chuckling and mumbling something about not her knowing what's coming. I watched him start running, but lost sight of him all of a sudden.

'Great,' I thought to myself, 'Vampires can run fast, too?'

I tried running just like Dak did and found myself speeding past the trees. I stopped running once I was near the Blonde Jennifer and saw Dak behind her. At first, I thought he was going to just run up and suck her blood, but, instead, he came up quietly behind her and suffocated her until she passed out. I slowly walked towards him as he kneeled down next to her.

"Come here." was all he said to me.

I walked closer to him and the unconscious girl, kneeling down next to him.

"Now I want you to use your fangs to bite her neck. It should all come naturally from here." He said blankly.

I looked at him and back at the blonde girl, contemplating whether I should really do this. I touched her arm, feeling her heart beat.

And that's when I lost it.

My fangs quickly slid out of my gums and all regret in my mind was silenced. All I cared about was blood and getting it out the girl's body. I tilted her head and looked at her neck, seeing her veins popping out. I slowly pierced her neck with my fangs and swallowed the sweet liquid. The burning in my throat ceased, but I couldn't stop myself from drinking more of her blood. I just couldn't get enough. I'm pretty sure I would have killed her if I hadn't heard someone say,

"James? Oh my god! Where have you been? …What are you doing to that girl, James?"

It was Kendall.

**A/N: **_DUN, DUN, DUN! Haha. Was it good? I hope you liked it and I will update again soon since school is winding down. Until next time!_


End file.
